thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Creatures Wiki
Locked? I just noticed that some of the pages were locked from editing, such as Seamus and Nova's pages. Why is that? There's no vandalism or anything, and now we have no way to change some of the facts (such as the fact that Seamus does not have the most subs anymore). [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 19:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Due to the attacks we have locked some pages, we are putting away this lock in a bit, but for now, you just need to stay awhile or edit more, the protection is set a "new and unregistered members cannot edit this page", sorry those70sfans owner of the wiki, I heart you! 22:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :How many edits do I need to be a trusted member? Also, how do I edit if the pages are locked? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 14:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Chilled and Junkyard are no longer creatures, Eades never never a creature Why are they doing game streams? 02:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC)ManthaMetha SlyFoxHounds full name is "Eddie Cardona". I saw it in a video xD Locked 2: Locked Harder Just about everything is still locked and I can't edit anything, even to fix bad grammar, spelling, or false info. What's the point of locking all the pages? This is a wiki, people are supposed to be able to edit stuff. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 04:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll agree it doesn't make much sense. Lockings tend to occur due to griefing and vandalism, though it is a case of closing the stable door after the horse has gotten out. High traffic pages like the main Creatures' get the most griefs so they tend to be locked and are unlocked at request. I'll got through and unlock whatever pages I think can be but special cases will be left protected. RushingRoulette 22:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm not the resident banhammer so I'm not sure but I think anonymous vandals can be banned from their IP address, the Creature pages are now only open to registered users so people who would vandalise anonymously would be deterred at least. RushingRoulette 12:17, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :You should set it so only registered users can edit so vandals are easier to track. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 00:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Locked 3: Locked with a Vengeance Can we please unlock all the pages? There are plenty of typos and grammar or factual errors that should be corrected, but just about everything is locked so even the Creatures themselves would probably not be able to edit anything. This is a wiki, where anyone can edit. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 04:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) This is a wiki, where anyone can grief. TheInfamousDarthDaver (talk) 04:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) What pages specifically are you talking about? The Creatures pages and usually other high traffic/griefed pages are locked to those who are not registered users. Vextipher (talk) 05:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) History of the Group Is there an article about the background of the group and who started it and stuff? If you look up Creatures in the search, all you get is the background of the name. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Article Names There's a little discrepancy in the titles for each of the Creatures' articles. Some have their YouTube names (Kootra, Seamus), some their Xbox gamertags (Nova, Sp00n). I think, because they all have multiple aliases, for consistency's sake, we should just name the articles by their full name, and include all the different usernames in the article. I would normally go with YouTube names, but Sp00n's YouTube name doesn't reflect his "real" name at all. In Sp00n's case, since there's no confirmed name, just go with Sp00n. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:51, September 29, 2012 (UTC) What are Creatures Gaming PC Set-up? I was wondering because i want to build a gaming PC and i was wondering what components because they run games nicley. IamTheAmbush (talk) 23:19, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Ambush Sp00n's name is Nick and it has been confirmed. But I understand Prove it then. Find us real, concrete proof, not something you see in the comments section, that his name is Nick and we'll put it in. TheInfamousDarthDaver (talk) 23:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Quote of The Week is there a place where we can suggest a Quote of the week? Because as far as I can tell there is no specfic place for this or person to ask. For The Group! 1misspark1 (talk) 20:27, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Not officially as of yet. I will be doing something to help improve the community input within this wiki and make it less isolated with how it gets changed. Hopefully more users can add input to really get ideas out there and help the wiki grow. Vextipher (talk) 05:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) The current quote of the week predates Seamus' hiatus...3 months ago...shame nobody can edit the main page or I'd change it myself...Kw1994suede (talk) 14:19, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Creature Font Greetings, I am making some fan-art and I am wondering, what is the font that the creatures always use. also I think im supposed to sign this so 07:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC)St0rmy ok that would be cool. TheDW11 (talk) 10:19, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Quote of the Week 2: Quote of the Week Harder I remember hearing Seamus say that and thought it'd be perfect for the wiki's quote of the week. Kudos to whoever did that. :) Codaa5WHAT THE 03:37, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it was just perfect the way Seamus said it. TheDW11 (talk) 18:54, September 2, 2014 (UTC)